


Growing

by nicky_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is a bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, JediFest, Mentions of Character Death, Poe coping with the loss of his mother, Sad Poe gets help from Supportive Leia, Succulents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: Poe buys a succulent and reminisces about his late mother, who used to grow them. Leia notices that he's less upbeat than normal and helps him find comfort.





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa for the anonymous person I was paired with for Jedi Fest! Whoever you are, I hope you like it! Feel free to message me at nickywritesimagines.tumblr.com if you want to give feedback! :)

Poe loved plants. He loved they way they grew and he loved the way they looked, and they always reminded him of his mother, who’d had quite the green thumb. His childhood home had had several potted plants dotted around the space, and he remembered his mother’s pot of succulents most of all. There had been several different types of them crowded together in a bowl, and they’d been both his and his mother’s favorites out of all the other plants. 

Now, as an adult, he figured that at least some of his mom’s talent for growing things had rubbed off on him. And so, on a whim, he bought a tiny little succulent when he was on a reconnaissance mission on a desert planet in the outer rim. It wasn’t anything special, really, but it made him smile when he set it on the dash of his ship, and during his trip back to the Resistance’s base, he caught himself staring at it while sharing memories of his mother with BB-8. 

“My mom was beautiful,” he was saying, watching how the shine of the stars at light speed reflected off the little thing’s glossy leaves. “And she had the most beautiful singing voice I’ve ever heard, even to this day.” 

Poe sighed, watching as his destination came into view as BB-8 took them out of light speed. The droid let out a series of beeps as Poe steered them into the hangar bay. 

“I know I’ve never told you about her. I don’t really like to remember she...died,” he murmured, grateful for his companion’s silence after his admission. 

Shaking his head, he landed the ship and grabbed the tiny potted succulent, jumping out of his cockpit and heading towards Leia’s office for his debriefing. 

“Ah, Poe,” she said as he walked into the room. “I’m glad you’re here. How’d your mission go?” 

“Mostly uneventful,” he answered. “I got the information you sent me for.” 

Switching the plant to his left hand, he dug a flash drive out of his pocket and handed it to her, not missing the way her eyebrows arched upon seeing his newest purchase. 

“I didn’t take you for a gardener,” she observed, and he shrugged. 

“I’m not really much of one,” he stated. “But this little guy just stood out to me, so I figured I’d give him a home.” 

“Oh, so it’s a him?” 

“Well, yeah! Look at how handsome he is.”

He held it up to the light, smiling when the general let out a little chuckle. She nodded and patted Poe’s shoulder, looking at him with a caring glint in her eyes. 

“He is. Does he have a name?” 

“Not yet. But I’ll keep you posted.” 

“Please do. Until then, take the rest of the day to rest,” she instructed. “I’ll have your next assignment ready for you bright and early tomorrow.” 

Poe grinned and squeezed her hand before turning on his heel and heading towards the door, but he stopped when Leia’s voice once more called out to him. 

“And Poe?” 

“Yes?” 

He turned around to see her watching him, hands folded in front of herself. 

“You seem to be... melancholy. Reflective. Is everything ok?” 

The pilot sighed and looked down at the plant still clutched in his hand, knowing that it was no use lying to her; she was too perceptive, and he didn’t think he could ever insult her intelligence by being untruthful. Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a heavy sigh before speaking. 

“My, uh… My mom used to keep succulents,” he explained, and it was all he had to say. 

Understanding spread over Leia’s face along with sympathy, and she turned from him, walking behind her desk and opening a drawer. 

“Poe? Would you come here for a second?” 

Nodding, Poe stepped closer, seeing Leia’s hands disappear into the desk, but before she showed him what she was reaching for, she pinned him with a glare that made him feel like a kid getting caught with a hand in a cookie jar. 

“If you tell anyone about this, I will not hesitates to demote you,” she all but growled, and he hurriedly nodded his head, his curls bouncing with the movement. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he quickly promised. 

Nodding her head once, she pulled something out of the drawer and held it out to him. Taking it from her hands, Poe turned it over, surprise spreading over his features. 

It was a scarf the color of sand, but it wasn’t yet finished. Two knitting needles were wrapped up in its yarn, and it took the man a second to realize that General Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance and legend of the old Republic, knitted. 

“You...knit?” he asked, and suddenly the scarf was nearly ripped from his hands and shoved into the drawer. 

“I know what you’re going to think,” Leia said. “You’re going to think that I’m a cute little old lady that likes to knit.” 

“That’s the farthest thing from my mind-”

“But my… My mother liked to knit,” Leia explained, face growing reflective. “Not my birth mother. The one that actually raised me. She taught me how to knit because I wanted to make a sash for my father to wear. I didn’t do it a lot when I was younger, but after she died along with Alderaan… I found myself knitting more and more because it reminded me of her. 

“It was a way for me to keep her alive in my thoughts and actions,” she concluded, leaning closer to him. “And it’s helped me to learn how to cope.” 

Poe felt tears sting at the back of his eyes, but he pushed them down, clenching his jaw and nodding. 

“Thank you,” he managed to choke out. “For… For…” 

“I know, Poe,” she murmured. “I know. Now put that succulent somewhere where you’ll see it everyday. Keep it with you and let it grow with you.” 

“I will, Leia,” he promised. Reaching down, he squeezed her hand before taking a step towards the door. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Commander. Now get some rest; I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, General.” 

With that, Poe left, but he didn’t immediately go back to his quarters. He went back to the hangar and found BB-8, kneeling by him. 

“Hey, buddy. You wanna hear more about my mom?” 

The droid nodded its little head and gave affirmative, happy little beeps, and Poe stood up, motioning for his friend to follow him. That evening, he shared his happiest memories, letting them pour out of himself all while watching the succulent resting in his hand.


End file.
